kaiba,Joey,Duke and Tristan vs serenity and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: kaiba,Joey,Duke and Tristan duels Serenity when they finds out she have a crush on Mokuba. who will win? A Fanmade card will be used. Mokuba and serenity is the same age in this story. sorry for bad mistakes in sorry. Include Mokuba x serenity. Serenity likes and is in love with Mokuba . Mokuba see her as a good friend.


Yami Marik saw flowers with a note saying " I have a crush on you here is flowers for you ." by Serenity for Mokuba. Yami Marik called kaiba and said " I got a deal for you.". "what is it Yami Marik?" kaiba said. Yami Marik said " don't give the card to yugi because I know some info you want. " "what is it?!" kaiba yelled. Yami Marik said " Joey's sister has feelings for Mokuba the romantic ones". " What! and you got a deal " kaiba said. Kaiba called Duke, Tristan and Joey found out Serenity's feelings for Mokuba and they was mad.

Meanwhile in Mokuba's room

Mokuba said " I won a contest for a deck design that will be released in the future I want you to have it." " Thanks " serenity said while blushing hard. Mokuba almost passed out because kaiba made him stay up 28 hours in a row researching how to beat Yugi. " you need to rest" serenity said. Serenity put Mokuba in the bed laying him in the bed and kissing him in a nonromantic way for a good sleep. When Mokuba was sleeping, Kaiba , Joey, Duke and Tristan came in and yelled " Mokuba! you are in big trouble. Mokuba was so tired. Serenity said " He's resting leave him alone kaiba overworked him!". " you will pay for you Mokuba and you having romantic feelings." the four guys said. " I just have those feelings for him He likes someone else" serenity said. "who is it?" Joey and kaiba yelled. " I wil never tell you. You have to take me on a 4 vs 1 duel where all 4 of you share lifepoints and your side of field. If I lose, I will tell you. If I win, leave us alone. I will defeat you 4 with the deck of the future Mokuba gave to me!" kaiba laughed and agreed. kaiba said " the order of this duel will be me, you, Duke, you, Tristan ,you , Joey,you and it contiue it still their is a winner."

Then they said " Duel!

Kaiba,Duke,Tristan and Joey: 4000 lp

Serenity : 4000 lp

Kaiba : I use polymerization! I fuse my 3 blue eyes white dragons to fusion summon Blue eyes ulimate dragon in attack mode. Then I play the spell, Dragon health! we gain 4000 lifepoints since I control a fusion dragon monster . (8000 lp) This card forces me to end my turn , useless lady slut!

Duke, Tristan and Joey: That is too far! Serenity forgive us please win this duel!

Serenity: I will and I forgive you three.

Kaiba: Hurry up you dirty slut! I don't have all day!

This triggered Duke, Tristan and Joey. Before they could do anything, Mokuba woke up and heard kaiba's insults to serenity and Mokuba came up and punch kaiba in the face hard.

" what was that for? " kaiba yelled.

" Don't call my friend a slut ever again! She is a better friend what you are right now!" Mokuba angerly yelled.

This shocked everyone .

"Serenity, go kick my brother's butt in this duel" Mokuba said.

" I will. I draw . It's over kaiba!" Serenity said.

" you lie!" kaiba said.

" First I play dark hole. Bye Monster! Then I summon Gouki Suprex in attack mode. I use it's effect to let me special summon Gouki Riscorpio from my hand in attack mode." Serenity said.

" so what?" kaiba said.

" you lost kaiba." Mokuba said.

" No It's a lie! I will not lose" kaiba screamed.

" I play Monster reborn to revive Blue eyes ulimate dragon to my side in attack mode. All of my monsters wipe you out!" Serenity said while smiling.

Tristan, Joey, Duke and Mokuba also smiled because Serenity won!

kaiba, Duke, Tristan and Joey: we lost ! ( 0 lp)

Kaiba left and said " I wil have my revenge one day!"

The other 3 left for Mokuba and serenity for some private time.

" That was brave to duel my big bro for me " Mokuba said.

" No problem kaiba was salty because he is mad because you are 50000 times cutier than him." serenity said.

They both shared a laugh.

" How can pay you back?" Mokuba asked.

" A friendly date as friends I will pay" Serenity said while blushing red like a tomato

" I will pay because that I am gentleman" Mokuba said.

" you are so sweet" Serenity said while blushing red like a tomato again.

Mokuba and serenity left for their friendly date and serenity whisper into Mokuba's ear saying " I am in love with you so much that I want you to be with anyone that make you happy even if it is not with me,' Mokuba whisper into Serenity's ear saying " you make me happy . You are great friend." Joey saw them and smiled .


End file.
